1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmitting apparatus (external transmitting station) for transmitting literal information and graphic information by means of a radio wave of FM multiplexed text broadcasting or the like and information receiving apparatus (special receiver such as an FM teletext receiver or a car navigation apparatus integrated with an external information receiving function) for receiving and displaying the transmitted information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in regard to the multiplexed text broadcasting that can be utilized in a mobile body, there has been, for example, an FM teletext receiver. Information to be transmitted by this multiplexed text broadcasting, one screen constituted in a specified format (e.g., three lines each comprised of 15 letters) is set as one page, and a plurality of pages constitutes one program. In this case, the first line of the page is used as a header which shows the transmission origin of the information, and the second and third lines are used as a text which shows the contents of the information.
When viewing the desired program on the above conventional FM teletext receiver, a variety of menus are displayed on the screen upon selecting a program menu, and the desired program should be selected from the displayed menus and then displayed.